Joker
by AliceTop
Summary: It started with three letters. 1 from the order, another from Cross, and the last from a Woman named Victorea. So how did he end up here, with this crazy crew of misfits?
1. Chapter 1

**ok hi...i unfortunatly have righten_ anouther_ story...tell me how it is please**

**i do oun nell, zelch, nata, zero, nothing.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allen gaped at the huge castle in front of him. He looked down at the piece's of parchment in his hands<p>

**Dear stupid apprentice **

**I owe this person a big dept.  
>And gave them your name. <strong>

**Cross**

He looked at the next letter

**Dear Cross's apprentice **

**Your master has hired you to work for me for 10 years to pay his dept. for now on your title is Victoria's joker, well this name is just used will we talk about business. Come to the dance on march 15 at the address given, your invitation is inside the envelope. There you shall meet the other's and also get your symbol of bondage to me.**

**Victoria**

Allen looked at the address he was at and dabbled checked he had the right address as given "It cant be! What is she? A queen?"

Finally he looked at the last letter the one he wished he never read

**Allen Walker**

**For now on you are being sent to Britten for 10 year's. There have been numerous reports of akuma in the past years, this is also because that stupid chef thinks' your in the way and are the reason for slowing the order down….so basically your being kicked out. The reason im righting this instead of mr. Lee is because he's crying his eye's out over you.**

**Be safe, I don't want to fucking deal with the hole order crying over you**

**Kanda**

Allen looked at himself. The order had sent him a set of clothing all new and the same he usually wore, except they gave him a top hat to. Looking up now confident he marched over the bridge to the castle and proceeded to the door's a couple carriages passed him on his way, when he finally reached the door he stopped and looked at the people dancing beyond, dresses garnished with gems and suits made of silk and people in costume's everywhere, he felt his mouth open ' this is a masquerade ball! Not a simple dance' he suddenly lost all confidence.

" Sir? Do you have an invitation?" A tall man in Wight stood in front of him. Allen nodded dumbly and handed an invitation to the man, much to the man's surprise when reading the letter his face visible paled "I-Im so sorry sir! Please excuse me questioning you! The queen Victoria has been waiting for you Earl." He bowed his head showing respect Allen waved his hands in his face

"Queen! She's a queen!" he yelled grabbing the attention of people behind him. The man stood up and read over the invitation.

"Earl Walker I know understand why you are dresses that why please fallow me" the white haired man grabbed his arm and lead him inside but instead of leading him to the dance he turned to the right and stopped him outside the door

"she told me you would bring another nicer pare of clothing with you, your show will begin in 5, ….Joker" the man smirked and Allen was oafishly creeped out.

~Allen's pov~

I watched as the man walked away…what the fuck did master do to get a dept to the Queen. He had understood the meaning to what the man said though.. he was the _queen's_ Joker now…and obvolesly he had a performance in 5. I walked inside the room to change but stoped "What other clouthing?"

~5min latter~

At the moment I was happy she put I joker costume in the room it looked the same as crowned clown but it was not pure white but more of a gray color. I walked outside into the room fallowing the sound of music, as I turned the corner , Suddenly a loud voice called attention, it was an old lady dressed in black. The room was silent immediately.

"My dear guest! I would like to intro Duse my subject's" she motion to wear I was I froze immediately but that's when I realized three other's standing with me "my cute little dog, Earl Ceil Phantomhive!" the youngest out of the three walked down the stairs fallowed by his butler, the crowd whispering things I could not here. i chuckled much to himself as i relised that the young boy was dressed the part gray/blue ear's suck out of his head matching his hair and a tail the same color attached to his pants. 'I must say thou, he does look cute!' i thought to myself. When the boy reached the lady he stood there to her right

"Next my spider! Alose Trancy " the next youngest person bounced down the stairs his gold hair and black clothing bouncing with him. More whispering. 'What's with all the whispering?' I thought but then was startled to hear more

"and now the main reason why I held this ball, as of now, me, Queen Victoria will introduce to you to my new subject! Earl Allen Walker, my Joker." All eye's faced me some filled with absolute hate other's thou pity. I looked to the Queen and saw her do a small movement telling me to walk forwarded. I did, and as I did my cloak billowed behind me my silver mask glinting in the light. I felt like running away and killing my master but unfotunently I was already standing right in front of her she held out her hand and right in the middle of her palm was a ring 'its huge!' I thought as I looked at the foggy gray jewel on it. There was a sharp whisper from her "take it" I did so and placed it on one of my gloved finger's surprised that it fit perfectly. As I did so there was a load bang and smoke filled the room, so after screaming

* * *

><p>yep i dug myself a grave.<p>

please review!

~~Alice Top~~


	2. Authors plea

If you actually got to this point I'm impressed. As I hope you can see, I need to fix this fan fic up...a lot . I'm planning on keeping the main story line but expanding chapters, and polishing this thing up since I wrote this...a looong time ago. But this is the real point of this little blurb, if I'm going to do this, I need one hell of a Beta/editer. So if you cringed more then once while reading this or you just want to be my Beta, please, I beg you PM me and say you'll help!

Lots of love and hopeful self,

Alice Top


End file.
